Going Down With Ships
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: Companion to Ships and Cannons. Leo decides to make his love for the Argo II public at the worst possible time. One shot! Dedicated to OnTheBittersweetEdgeOfTheSea .


**Hey people! Okay, wow, it has been 10 days since I posted anything and in that time... I've read the Mark of Athena. I've also been working on a couple of things that are... not done yet... so be patient with me. To make up for my absence, or sort of non-posting time, my insanely weird mind cooked up this for you. It's a sort of companion to Ships and Cannons, and that was posted _before_ I read MoA. Moving on from that subject before the feels begin hitting me... I'm just gonna let you read this.**

**I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own the Argo II. I wish I did. I also do not own the song lyrics, it's Dido's White Flag.**

* * *

Frank's Point of View:

We were cruising through the Ocean, and when I say cruising, I mean we were going as fast as the ship could go, when all of a sudden the ship began shuddering, sending everyone who was not holding anything sprawling to the floor, so basically everyone but Coach Hedge the faun who was manning the controls took a tumble and hit the deck, painfully.

"What's going on?" Annabeth called over the noise of the ship that I'm pretty sure weren't good ship noises.

"I don't know!" Coach Hedge called back, I looked over to Annabeth as she shakily began crawling towards the control part of the ship, we all held our breath for several minutes, waiting for her verdict on what Leo or Percy needed to do, or if we needed Jason.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" Percy shouted over the noise as it got worse.

"The ship can't withstand the pressure, we have a few seconds before it explodes!" Annabeth yelled back, it took me a few seconds to realise what she was trying to say.

"ABANDON SHIP!" Jason yelled in blind panic, he scrambled over himself to reach the edge of the ship and then made the mistake of looking overboard at the water, he backed away. "On second thoughts, an exploding ship doesn't sound too bad." I heard him mumble, children of Jupiter, honestly.

"I'm not abandoning my ship!" Leo protested loudly as he hugged the mast, it was the only thing keeping him upright.

"Leo, we need to get off of this ship!" Piper yelled as she and Percy began dragging Jason back towards the side of the boat, with him protesting every inch.

"No!" Leo shot back determined, I scrambled up and assisted Hazel with getting up shakily and we both nervously made our way to the edge of the ship, Annabeth was explaining emergency evacuation rules as best she could to us.

"And then you're good to go..." Annabeth finished explaining quickly, we all took life vests and leapt off of the ship, quickly hitting the water and swimming away from the ship quickly. "_Leo! Come on!_" Annabeth screamed at Leo, who was still hugging the mast.

"No!" Leo shouted defiantly, then he broke into song.

_I will go down with this ship,_

_And I won't put my hands up,_

_And surrender,_

_There will be no white flag above my door,_

_I'm in love, and always will be._

Annabeth finally shook her head as he began a repeat of the lyrics and held up a hand.

"Leo! We're not abandoning your "_precious baby_" we're only showing Hazel, Frank and Percy the evacuation rules, and giving Jason a test drive!" Annabeth complained, Leo stopped singing and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Oh, sorry. I'm still going down with my ship." Leo declared as we all began climbing on board again, dripping wet.

"You're weird, repair boy." Piper snarked, I discarded my life vest as Annabeth shut off the shaking.

"Well, I love my ship." Leo said in mock-hurt tone. "I shall go down with this ship." Leo repeated himself.

"I ship it!" Jason joked before we continued our journey like before. Cracking jokes a little easier about Leo's ships.

* * *

**So, I was on tumblr, a few weeks ago... (2? 3?) and I saw this post, where there was a clip of a song and everyone said it applied to OTPs, I listened to the song and agreed, the song was the above part, Dido's White Flag. I think Leo did it justice, like I said, we don't need our ships to be canon and we can all agree, we will go down with our ships. Okay, this is me, signing out.**

**Peace, love, LETS LOVE SHIPS!**

**Love always, Jeyna. X.**


End file.
